A Love Not Forgotten
by tears.fall.like.rain
Summary: When Victor's originally intended bride recovers from an illness, how will Victoria react? And all heck will break loose when she teams up with Emily! Rated T for teh romancy stuff. And I'm just plain paranoid.
1. Introduction

Hi people! This is my first story…and, yes, this character is not in the movie. I just like the plot she works into! Lol…thanks for reading my stuff!

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I own nothing. If I did, the movie would probably end Victor/Emily. I'll hafta write that in another fic! ENJOY YER READIN'!**

Before Victor's "accident," the Van Dort family were outcasts in society. After his encounter with Emily, the Corpse Bride herself, the family wasn't just outcast, they were made fun of. As you can well imagine, sales in the family business plummeted. Nell and William were upset with their son, but didn't blame him for all of this, being the good parents they were.

The Smithson family seemed to always turn out on top. Every one of them was blessed with good looks, no matter what other family they had genetics from. Each one went to a good school, got good jobs with good pay, and went out into the world to accomplish. They were all courageous and outgoing, except for one.

Lilian Marie Smithson had the shyness of a newborn kitten, but she also had the beauty of the ocean after a storm, the voice of an angel, and the musical talent of a bluebird. She took compliments well, but never believed them. Her parents had told her about her "place in life" at an early age, that women were to be seen and not heard, have children, and never to be a burden; they were worthless. Unfortunately, she believed them.

Lily, as she liked to be called, was the first choice for the Van Dort family when arranging a marriage for their son. They knew what a sweet girl she was deep down, past the shyness and the finishing school. Nell had planned fifteen years ahead of time for Lily and Victor to marry at the age of twenty-three. Lily had fallen ill in early October of the year they were to be married, and was not expected to survive it. Consequently, the marriage could not take place.

The second choice was Victoria Everglot, the only daughter of Maudeline and Finis Everglot. As you may have guessed, that's when the Corpse Bride incident happened. Victor then married Victoria; Emily, not truly set free, returned to the Land of the Dead; Lily, of all times, recovered miraculously. What does this have to do with anything, you may ask, why are you telling me about this Lily person? The answer, my friend, is simple.

Victor and Lily were in love.

Sorry that was so short…I tend to make these pretty short…Okay, review, flame, message me, kill a bug, WHAT EVER!

LUVS!

Kitty


	2. Reunited

I'M BAAAAACK. Lol… Yup. Crazy Kitty is back with chapter two! A lot happens in this chapter, so grab a Coke, grab a cookie, grab the Page Down button, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Lily-chan. Oh, well…I WILL, ONE DAY! Hey! I own that piano! goes off to play piano

Lily decided that that day, being the first true day of health for her, she was going to visit her best friend, Victor Van Dort. Yes, deep down, she loved him with all of her heart, but goodness, she couldn't tell him that! Women's opinions mattered not, her mother had reminded her many times, so you can form them, but keep them to yourself.

Victor and Lily were, in all honesty, perfect for each other. They both played the piano, were exceptionally shy, seemed to always do the wrong thing, and, most importantly, they were in love. Unspoken, yes. But strong nonetheless.

Lily decided on a pale pink dress that flattered her corset-free curves, along with a matching hat and parasol. She carefully brushed her mid-back length light brown hair and left it down. She loved its natural curl at the very bottom. When she decided she was sufficient, she headed out for the marketplace.

Victor sighed. The gossipy town crier had conveyed the news to everyone that Lily was recovered. Noticing how much the Van Dort family favoured Miss Smithson, he exclusively told them hours ahead of anyone else. But, if she were better, she would have come to see him by now…it was almost six o'clock, closing time. He had been daydreaming about a long walk in the park with Lily, perhaps a meal together. He was glad they were best friends; he had an excuse to take her on dates with out any one, including her, find it suspicious.

Victor almost ran to find her when he saw her favourite pale pink flowered hat in the colourless crowd. _That girl,_ he thought, _will never conform to anything, will she?_ One of the many qualities he loved about her. Along with her passion for art and music. _God, she's perfect…_ Victor was snapped out of his daydream when Lily flashed him her beautifully shy smile. He smiled back. _Please talk to me, please talk to me…_ Victor urged her silently.

"Victor!" Lily half-ran the remaining ten feet and pulled him into a sweet embrace. "You have no idea how much I missed talking to you!" She pulled back and looked into his eyes, brimming with joy. He looked into hers. Deep blue. Probably inherited from her mother.

"Yes, I do. You missed me as much as I missed you!" Victor laughed. Of all days to recover, fate had to choose this one. _After_ he had already married Victoria. Lily giggled and blushed. _Oh my goodness, _Victor thought. _Could it be possible th- no. No, no, no. We're friends and nothing more. But, still…I wonder…_ "Lily," Victor started, "I believe that there's something I should tell you. But, I probably shouldn't tell you here."

"Well, let's walk in the park, then. You can tell me there!" Victor smiled. Perfect. Now, how to tell her?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger…a lot happens in the next chapter, too, so REFILL THE COKE AND THE COOKIE JAR! Remember to R & R! Luvs,**

**Kitty**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

CHAPTER THREE! Yay for you. This chapter has a lotta info, so BE PREPARED. Will they finally come clean! Wait, I already know the answer! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the Smithson family. And this story. It's mine. So, yeah.

"I feel perfectly fine," Lily protested as she sat on the only bench in the park. "Nonsense, I don't want you falling ill again." Lily gestured to the seat beside her. "Sit down. Tell me what you wanted to tell me." Victor nodded and did so. "Lily…this will probably come as a shock to you…but it needs to be said." Victor took a deep breath and wrung his hands nervously. Lily grabbed his hands in her own and he immediately stopped. _Silly, _she thought. _It can't be so horrible that he has to be this nervous!_ "Lily, I…I think we've been friends long enough for me to tell you the truth." He sighed. "And that truth is, I…I've felt like…like being friends wasn't enough." Lily gasped. _Could he…feel the same? Surely it's impossible._ "I hope you don't hate me for this, but…I love you." He winced, terrified to hear her response. "Victor…I…" She blinked. No way. Not possible. Absolutely no way…she shook her head. "Go ahead, say it. You _do _hate me for saying it…I knew it."

"No! Quit the opposite, actually…I love you, too." Lily blushed. "But…what of Victoria? She won't take well to this…" Victor tucked Lily's hair behind her ear and smiled. "I don't care…I love you." Lily's eyes almost watered at his bravery. All of this…for her? She almost didn't believe it. "…how are you going to tell her?"

"I'm not sure…I thought we could think of something…together…" Lily smiled. "That's a great idea." She blushed again. "We…could tell her…together," Lily offered, "it'd be easier that way."

Victor smiled. "You're entirely right, love." He stood up and offered his hand. "Off we go then?" Lily took his hand and stood. "I guess we don't have anything better to do!"

**Toldja. That's quite overwhelming, isn't it? Next few chappies should be up in a couple days…R & R until then!**

**Bye, loves!**

**Kitty**


End file.
